Game With A Mean Storyteller/16 Jan 2011
(7:14:00 PM) You are now known as Crowns (7:15:39 PM) xp194 is now known as Silk (7:15:49 PM) Remmon: Righto (7:16:53 PM) Crowns: >cast create hull (7:16:56 PM) Remmon: Last time around, you tried to get into the city unnoticed and failed. Instead, you ended up in the home of dragonlord Halic Kentigern Hadrian. (7:17:49 PM) Remmon: Fortunately, he turned out not to believe particularly in the religion of the immaculates, along with most of the city of Paragon and instead of trying to burn you at the stake or run you through with a sword, he seems to be a rather nice fellow. (7:19:42 PM) ***Birds still wants to visit the market. (7:19:59 PM) ***Crowns wants to relax at their good fortune here. (7:21:45 PM) ***Silk is okay with whatever, as although preferably not wanting to shoot anyone's legs off for the forseeable future (7:21:50 PM) Silk: -as (7:23:59 PM) Remmon: "Well, to the markets then. My coat!" (7:24:11 PM) Remmon: A servant walks up with a large fur coat (7:25:18 PM) ***Birds is ready to leave whenever. (7:27:17 PM) Crowns: brb (7:29:59 PM) ***Silk stashes her bow in an out of the way location and joins the others to go to the market (7:30:32 PM) ***Birds fortunately doesn't have visibly heretical artifacts. (7:30:45 PM) ***Crowns has a breastplate, but it's easily concealed under clothes (7:32:04 PM) Remmon: Right, out you go to the markets (7:34:06 PM) Jammy JammyBoo32@FBC920.92E3D3.DDA773.BB477A entered the room. (7:34:43 PM) Silk: "Hmm..." (7:36:35 PM) Remmon: The markets are only a short walk from the dragonlord's home, so it doesn't take you long to reach it (7:36:50 PM) Remmon: These markets are of course in the uptown part of town, peddling various expensive and exotic wares (7:38:02 PM) Jammy is now known as Mist (7:39:13 PM) ***Birds peruses these wares, especially travelling supplies, common drugs, and thaumaturgical talismans. (7:40:02 PM) Remmon: Travelling supplies seem in short supply on this market. Drugs and talismans can be found quite easily however (7:41:06 PM) ***Silk browses the talismans idly (7:44:33 PM) ***Birds purchases some cocaine, maiden tea, marihuana - and goes check out the talismans, since she can tell the true ones from the fakes. (7:45:54 PM) ***Silk is mostly looking for pretty looking ones (7:48:38 PM) Remmon: There are considerable amounts of disease warding and good luck charms here (7:49:08 PM) Remmon: Other types of warding charms can be found as well, but are considerably more rare (7:49:21 PM) ***Birds wants to purchase a good luck charm in the Resources 2 range. (7:50:06 PM) ***Mist is a giant octopus man monster (currently in human form, mind you), he needs none of these tiny things like luck or money! (7:50:41 PM) ***Crowns will filch a prayer paper and offer it up to Exalted Olidammara or whatever. (7:50:46 PM) Remmon: Birds purchases a shiny good luck charm, shaped like a four clover (7:51:36 PM) Birds: (That's a one-use or two-use?) (7:51:43 PM) Birds: (Per story, that is.) (7:51:59 PM) Remmon: That's a single use charm (7:52:31 PM) ComradeBear left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (7:54:35 PM) ***Birds then goes look at paper and writing supplies. (7:56:42 PM) Remmon: Bundles of paper can be had for a mere resources 3 (7:58:03 PM) ***Birds mumbles and grumbles at the price, blames this not being the Isle, declines to purchase. (8:02:45 PM) Remmon: Anybody else? (8:02:53 PM) Crowns: No. (8:02:57 PM) Mist: Nope. (8:02:59 PM) Birds: Nope. (8:03:14 PM) Remmon: Righto (8:03:15 PM) Birds: (Let's all take IPP-equivalents and go Treasure Questing in the Southern Wyld.) (8:03:29 PM) Remmon: So you go around the market (8:03:47 PM) Mist: (Lunar, don't need IPP!) (8:03:54 PM) Birds: (Good.) (8:05:35 PM) Crowns: (I approve of this. Then I can get a basilisc stone.) (8:07:00 PM) Birds: "So. I've got what I wanted, more or less. Anything you want to do now?" Birds asks the others. (8:08:24 PM) Crowns: (Is anyone overhearing us?) (8:08:45 PM) Crowns: "Get a relaxing massage." (8:08:52 PM) Silk: "... Not especially? Could just look around more." (8:09:47 PM) Remmon: "A massage can be arranged." (8:10:16 PM) Birds: "Come to think of it, baths are at a premium on the road. I'd like one while I can." (8:11:43 PM) Remmon: "You can take a bath at my house, I'll have one prepared for you when we get back." (8:12:25 PM) Silk: "Good point, Birds. Rivers get a little... well, it's just not the same, is it?" (8:12:57 PM) Birds: "Yes." (8:13:43 PM) Silk: "Civilisation... gotta love it..." (8:17:34 PM) Birds: "While we can." (8:18:01 PM) Crowns: "We are planning to return, kick Violet's ass, and establish some, aren't we?" (8:20:06 PM) Birds: "Indeed. We should gather additional resources for that." (8:20:22 PM) Silk: "Still, gotta appreciate it where it already is." (8:21:00 PM) ***Birds nods. (8:21:33 PM) Crowns: "Yes." (8:24:45 PM) ***Crowns appreciates the civilization, waits for plot to move. (8:25:28 PM) Silk: (BRB) (8:27:07 PM) Silk: (back) (8:37:56 PM) Remmon: You return to the Dragonlord's mansion (8:40:08 PM) Remmon: Bath, sleep, visit to the Perfect? (8:40:53 PM) Silk: Yeh (8:41:02 PM) Silk: Hopefully Crowns won't hit on us again (8:41:06 PM) Crowns: Pfft. (8:41:23 PM) Crowns: I'm still waiting to use that horrible joke to hit on Birds. :p (8:41:49 PM) Birds: There's been little appropriate situations to use it in lately. (8:42:29 PM) Remmon: A hot bath is prepared for you. Who's all taking a bath? (8:43:09 PM) Silk: Me (8:43:16 PM) ***Birds is. (8:44:24 PM) Mist: Not I, the ocean is my bath! (8:44:42 PM) Crowns: Me. (8:44:54 PM) Remmon: Right, so Silk, Birds and Crowns are going to take a bath. Mist will remain smelly. (8:45:06 PM) Crowns: Mist can bathe in the ocean of sand. (8:45:09 PM) Remmon: Cue high pitched shrieking when Crowns enters the bath room? (8:45:09 PM) Mist: He smells like a glorious sea breeze! (8:45:50 PM) ComradeBear Stalker@26ECB6.A4B64C.298B52.D80DA0 entered the room. (8:45:56 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o ComradeBear) by ChanServ (8:45:58 PM) ***Mist smells like manly, and being awesome! (8:46:29 PM) Silk: Yes (8:46:37 PM) Silk: well (8:46:41 PM) Silk: some shrieking (8:47:33 PM) ***Birds doesn't shriek. Really. That's unbecoming of a Sol-- well, ex-Solar. (8:47:55 PM) Silk: Good point (8:48:16 PM) ***Silk doesn't shriek, so much as raise an eyebrow skeptically (8:48:30 PM) Birds: "Hi Crowns." (8:49:29 PM) Crowns: "Hi Birds." (8:49:58 PM) Birds: "Decided to take a bath as well?" (8:50:01 PM) Silk: "Hey." (8:50:32 PM) Crowns: "Pretty much." (8:51:57 PM) Birds: "Well, then, join us - unless you have anything against, Silk?" (8:52:20 PM) Silk: So long as he keeps himself to himself.. (8:52:31 PM) Crowns: Sure. (8:53:58 PM) Birds: "So, you mentioned beating up Violet. Any plans on how to effectuate that, Crowns?" (8:54:02 PM) ***Birds bathes. (8:54:21 PM) Crowns: "Finish the martial arts style I'm working on." (8:55:31 PM) Birds: "I have a feeling we'll need more than that." (8:55:39 PM) Birds: "Violet probably won't be sitting on her hands." (8:57:45 PM) Remmon: Right, so FFWD to tomorrow? (8:57:47 PM) Crowns: "Find some sort of demon to harass her, summon a dozen of them and send them in first?" (8:58:27 PM) Birds: "That might work to soften her up a bit." (8:58:40 PM) Birds: "I'll have to solve my, um, energy problem, too." (9:00:11 PM) Crowns: "What problem is this?" (9:02:10 PM) Birds: "As I probably mentioned before, I can't respire Essence in Creation. With soulsteel and attuned manse I could work around that, but other than that I'm restricted to looking for shadowlands and, well, feeding on people." (9:02:26 PM) Crowns: "Let's talk about that afterwards, shall we?" (9:02:40 PM) ***Birds raises an eyebrow. "Very well." (9:02:44 PM) Silk: "Seems like a pressing issue, actually." (9:03:53 PM) Silk: "... 'Cause feeding on people tends to be looked down on in most places..." (9:04:09 PM) Birds: "I don't do that, unless it's self-defense." (9:04:43 PM) Silk: "Yes, but do you think a mortal'd care if he caught you in the act of feeding?" (9:04:56 PM) Birds: "Not a lot. Good point." (9:06:19 PM) Silk: "Like I said, bit of a problem..." (9:06:27 PM) Birds: (I think we can safely FFWD somewhere.) (9:08:11 PM) Remmon: Time passes, you get out of bathe eventually and are about to get ready for bed (9:08:37 PM) ***Crowns sneaks over to Birds. "So, I hear you wanted my precious bodily fluids." (9:09:08 PM) ***Birds groans. "Were you saving that all the time from the bath?" (9:09:33 PM) Crowns: "Yes. Silk said to keep to myself there." (9:10:14 PM) ***Birds thinks. "Actually, we could work out a sort of... arrangement. You still have you sesseljae, correct?" (9:10:34 PM) Crowns: "Yes." (9:11:02 PM) Crowns: (Out of respect for Jammy and various people who may not be particularly interested in this bit, let us fade to black.) (9:11:16 PM) Birds: (Yes, indeed.) (9:13:16 PM) Remmon: Right, So Crowns and Birds wake up together in the morning, neither of them was intoxicated enough to have forgotten about last night however, so there's unlikely to be any akward moments there (9:13:36 PM) Remmon: It's breakfast time and today, you will be meeting the perfect! (9:14:04 PM) ***Birds starts getting ready. (9:17:42 PM) ***Silk is eating whatever's on offer, not having much else to do (9:17:52 PM) ***Crowns will pull out some fancy-looking clothes from his bag of disguises, unless the dragonlord offers more appropriate wear, in which case use that (9:18:34 PM) Remmon: The dragonlord doesn't offer more appropriate wear (9:19:00 PM) ***Birds will wear her nifty armour. She's masquerading as a DB, and they wear their armour all the time. (9:19:09 PM) Birds: s/DB/patrician/ (9:19:11 PM) ***Mist is dressed in a hawaiin t-shirt and shorts, the most formal wear. (9:19:31 PM) ***Silk is dressed in her normal travelling clothes (9:20:41 PM) Remmon: You are asked to join the dragonlord in the dining room for breakfast (9:20:48 PM) Crowns: Awesome. (9:21:03 PM) ***Birds joins him in the dining room, then. (9:21:43 PM) ***Silk heads to the Dining Room (9:22:27 PM) ***Crowns too (9:22:43 PM) Remmon: The dragonlord is there, along with a dinner table loaded down with breakfast (9:23:07 PM) ***Crowns enjoys the civilization. (9:23:07 PM) Remmon: "Well then, we'll be meeting the Perfect in a few hours." (9:23:48 PM) ***Birds eats a perfect meal, nods. "We're looking forward to it." (9:25:12 PM) Silk: "Indeed." (9:25:14 PM) ***Silk tucks in (9:26:52 PM) ***Mist sits silent and stoic! A rare change! (9:28:04 PM) Remmon: Right then. After breakfast, you head out towards the palace (9:28:37 PM) Remmon: With the Dragonlord guiding you, you're able to get past the front gate easily and into the main hall, where you are asked to wait until your audience with the Perfect comes up (9:29:47 PM) ***Crowns waits. (9:32:08 PM) Remmon: Apparently everyone else does as well. (9:32:16 PM) Remmon: Time passes, your audience with the Perfect comes around. (9:32:31 PM) ***Birds has waited patiently. (9:32:54 PM) ***Crowns is vaguely surprised and very interesting to see a ruler who knows more or less what he's up to and doesn't mind. (9:33:46 PM) Remmon: You are led into the throne room before the Perfect. Around you are numerous of the city's nobles and higher ranking officers. The Perfect is standing in front of his throne, his staff in hand (9:34:13 PM) Remmon: "Welcome, exalts, to Paragon." (9:34:14 PM) ***Birds appraises the architecture and searches for magical precautions. (9:35:11 PM) ***Crowns bows. (9:35:26 PM) ***Birds bows as well. (9:35:26 PM) Crowns: "Thank you, your Perfectness." (9:35:31 PM) ***Silk bows (9:35:50 PM) ***Mist tips his ha- sunglasses. (9:36:15 PM) Remmon: "Now the question that sprung to mind first when I heard of your entry into the city was why. So tell me, why did you come to Paragon?" (9:36:43 PM) Crowns: "Because we are travelling through the four directions of Creation." (9:38:52 PM) ***Mist nods in a confirmationary manner. (9:39:01 PM) Remmon: "I see, but surely a group of Exalts wouldn't just be travelling Creation on a whim, would you?" (9:39:15 PM) Mist: "We're an impulsive bunch." (9:39:31 PM) Silk: " /That's/ an understatement..." (9:39:49 PM) Birds: "Well, not exactly. To be completely honest, we can't return where we're from at present. We hope to find a way to return and vanquish our enemies." (9:39:59 PM) Crowns: "Said enemies including other Exalts." (9:40:51 PM) Remmon: "If you don't have a place to return to, why not come live in Paragon?" (9:41:22 PM) ***Crowns boggles slightly. (9:41:26 PM) Birds: "Oh, but we do have a place. We're just suffering from temporary setbacks." (9:42:09 PM) Crowns: "Your offer is very generous. I will certainly consider it if our return proves overly difficult." (9:42:10 PM) Silk: "That and, well, I'd quite like to see the rest of this world. It's an interesting place." (9:42:40 PM) Silk: "But, yes, there are indeed worse places to settle down, should that not work out for us." (9:42:59 PM) Remmon: "We could certainly use some Exalts to help defend and expand our city and I could arrange for some very generous payment." (9:43:57 PM) Crowns: "And I'm certainly interested. But, considering what I've heard of your scepter, it's not a decision to be made lightly." (9:46:38 PM) Remmon: "I'm sure you know it helps uphold the law in our great city quite effectively." (9:48:31 PM) Birds: "Yes, it's, ahem, perfect for citizens." (9:55:00 PM) Remmon: "Indeed it is and once I find the sphere as well, things will be even better." (9:55:27 PM) Crowns: "Sphere?" (9:56:40 PM) Birds: !exalted 10 7 1 6: IntOcc (9:56:41 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntOcc": (7 9 7 10 8 8 6 1 8 8). Successes (TN 7) +6 = 15. (9:56:57 PM) Birds: !exalted 3: BTW, Conviction for WP (9:56:57 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "BTW, Conviction for WP": (3 9 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:57:14 PM) Remmon: Birds, the Orb of Peace and Order most likely (9:57:42 PM) Birds: "The Sphere of Peace and Order, I presume." (9:57:43 PM) Remmon: page 37 of the compass of Terrestrial direction south (9:58:05 PM) Remmon: "Indeed. It was unfortunately lost with the scepter and unlike the scepter, it hasn't been found yet." (10:02:01 PM) Remmon: "Perhaps you could help find it?" (10:02:49 PM) Silk: "I suppose we can keep an eye out for it. Unless you have some clue where it is?" (10:03:33 PM) Remmon: "It's most likely buried somewhere in the ruins of Dari." (10:03:57 PM) Mist: "What's in it for us?" Mist interjects in a somewhat dramatic voice! Somewhat meaning overly. (10:04:03 PM) Silk: "... So, you know where it is... why not retrieve it yourself, out of interest?" (10:04:04 PM) Crowns: "I suppose it would be fairly obvious if anyone else had found it yet?" (10:04:12 PM) Remmon: "I'm sure I could come up with a suitable reward." (10:05:07 PM) Silk: "Is it dangerous." (10:05:16 PM) Remmon: "Yes, it's rather hard to miss if it had been found>" (10:05:20 PM) Mist: "Is this danger punch and or kickable?" (10:05:25 PM) Remmon: "Of course the orb isn't dangerous." (10:05:33 PM) Silk: "No, the ruins, even." (10:05:37 PM) Silk: *I mean (10:05:57 PM) Remmon: "Oh, the ruins. Well, there have been some incidents, so there is certainly an element of danger." (10:06:19 PM) Silk: "Define incidents?" (10:06:26 PM) ***Birds considers. "Even though it would mean a detour, I suppose we could help. The Orb is reputed to be a great power for good." (10:07:13 PM) Remmon: "A few missing people and dead people." (10:07:35 PM) Silk: "... Right. Some people /have/ come back though?" (10:08:03 PM) Remmon: "Most people have come back." (10:08:20 PM) Silk: "So it's not a /complete/ deathtrap..." (10:08:24 PM) ***Silk looks at the others (10:08:33 PM) Silk: "... I say we get it." (10:08:37 PM) Remmon: "It's not a death trap." (10:08:42 PM) Mist: "Is this danger punch and/or kickable?" (10:11:10 PM) Silk: "Is there any information as to what caused said missing persons?" (10:12:11 PM) Crowns: "I agree that we should at least look for it." (10:14:03 PM) ***Birds nods. (10:14:42 PM) Remmon: "Well, we don't know what caused the missing people, but we know there were some ghost attacks and a lot of the ruins are highly unstable and prone to collapsing." (10:16:13 PM) Birds: "If you'll supply the guides to Dari, we'll see what we can do." (10:17:17 PM) Crowns: "Seconded." (10:18:51 PM) Remmon: "Our geographers can provide instructions on how to reach it, it's quite close to here." (10:22:28 PM) ***Birds looks to Mist and Silk. (10:22:38 PM) Mist: "Is this danger punch and or kickable?" (10:22:54 PM) Silk: "I'm in." (10:22:57 PM) Crowns: "Ghosts. Those aren't really punch and kickable." (10:23:05 PM) Crowns: "I'm in." (10:23:15 PM) ***Mist rubs his hands together, "Then I'm going to have to come up with a different way or punching." (10:23:21 PM) Mist: (of*) (10:23:44 PM) Birds: "Ghosts are punchable and kickable... under certain conditions." (10:24:43 PM) ***Mist nods, "I'm in." (10:25:37 PM) Remmon: "Excellent. I look forward to your return with the orb." (10:31:10 PM) ***Birds is willing to go at a moment's notice. "Is that all, your Perfection?" (10:31:35 PM) Remmon: "I believe it is for now. I'll have a map sent along as soon as possible so you can get on the way." (10:31:48 PM) ***Silk bows again (10:31:51 PM) Silk: "Thank you." (10:33:45 PM) ***Birds bows too. (10:33:52 PM) ***Mist nods. (10:34:22 PM) ***Crowns grins. (10:37:01 PM) Birds: !exalted 4: Resonance (10:37:01 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Resonance": (3 3 8 8). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:37:36 PM) Remmon: Birds feels the Neverborn are displeased at her for agreeing to help these people (10:38:28 PM) Remmon: You are escorted out of the throne room, a few minutes later a servant arrives carrying a map for you (10:38:48 PM) Remmon: Marked on it is the location of Dari, relative to various landmarks near it and the city of Paragon itself (10:40:26 PM) ***Birds bears the pain of disapproval. (10:40:57 PM) ***Birds inspects the map. How far is it? (10:41:11 PM) Remmon: About 90 miles to the west and 30 to the south (10:41:18 PM) ***Silk collects her bow before leaving the city (10:43:50 PM) ***Crowns thinks about expedition gear. (10:43:57 PM) Crowns: Rope. Picks. Shovels. Crowbar. (10:43:58 PM) ***Birds has all her stuff at hand. (10:44:22 PM) ***Crowns has a second thought. (10:44:23 PM) Crowns: Demons. (10:47:03 PM) ***Crowns figures he'll just shout "Carrying heavy stuff demon" into the summoning void. :p (10:48:27 PM) Crowns: "I suppose it would attract too much attention to use demons to go there." (10:49:49 PM) Birds: "Indeed." (10:51:07 PM) Remmon: Right, so you're walking to Dari? (10:51:20 PM) Crowns: Apparently. (10:52:09 PM) Silk: Yes (10:52:45 PM) Remmon: Right. 7 days travel, we'll end as you arrive at Dari (10:54:18 PM) Remmon: 4xp all